


i'll give you so much lovin', you gotta love me too

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, this is honestly so soft i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: And Kurt can’t get enough of Blaine. He loves him, has loved him for so many months, and to be loved just so deeply in return makes him feel invincible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't written anything for Klaine lately and I'm in a particularly sappy mood tonight, plus the first few paragraphs of this have been on my computer for a while. Short but sweet. Title from "Be My Baby" by Fleetwood Mac. EnjoyI

Kurt pulled his boyfriend closer, keeping his sleep-heavy body tight against his chest. Blaine stirred in his arms, turning over and burying himself in his chest, close never feeling close enough when it came to Kurt. Even in his sleep, Blaine seemed to latch onto Kurt.  
  
And Kurt can’t get enough of Blaine. He loves him, has loved him for so many months, and to be loved just so deeply in return makes him feel invincible. Kurt loves the way Blaine is so small and compact that he can lay next to him without trouble; he loves the way Blaine chases his lips when Kurt pulls away from a kiss, luring him for one more kiss that turns into two and eventually becomes ten. He especially loves how Blaine is so cold when he sleeps that he finds warmth in more ways than one when it comes to Kurt. The list could go on about things that Kurt loves about Blaine, from his secret obsession with superheroes, to how Kurt has to lean down to kiss him properly, to the way the sweetest nicknames reserved only for Kurt fall from Blaine’s lips.  
  
Blaine’s warm breath came in puffs on Kurt’s neck, goosebumps rising on his skin as Blaine woke up. Blaine mumbles but it's jumbled as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, placing a kiss on Kurt’s neck in the process.  
  
“My dad’s going to be home soon, if you didn’t wake up soon I was going to have to wake you up,” Kurt chuckles and Blaine doesn’t answer, just burrows deeper into Kurt’s arms.  
  
“How much longer until he’s home?” Blaine’s voice is hoarse and sleep-ridden, and Kurt’s heart jumps in his chest when he hears the drowsy rasp. Kurt opens his mouth to answer, but the front door slams open and closed just as he does and Blaine groans, untangling himself from Kurt.  
  
“Kurt? Blaine?” Burt’s voice echoes through the quiet house and up the stairs, into Kurt’s room through his door that is opened just enough to bend-but-not-break his dad’s open door policy.  
  
Kurt knows he should move, knows that he and Blaine should at least sit up on the bed, but he’s too tired and Blaine is out like a light again and feels too cozy next to him. His dad’s heavy footsteps are clamoring up the stairs but he just can’t bring himself to move -- It’s not like they’re in a position that’s particularly scandalous or compromising, and their clothes are still on.  
  
The door creaks open and Kurt peers at his dad over Blaine’s head rested on his chest, his eyes heavy as he greets his dad.  
  
“He staying for dinner?” Burt nods his head toward Blaine, and Kurt nods. “Just make sure he wakes up soon or gets some coffee in him, don’t want him falling asleep at the wheel.”  Burt turns and closes the door fully behind him, probably not even realizing he’s done so.   
  
Blaine wakes up again as the door clicks shut, pulling himself up and off of Kurt’s chest after a quick kiss.  
  
“Morning, sunshine,” Kurt jokes, slowly and sleepily drawing out the words as the tiredness leaves Blaine’s eyes.  
  
“It’s almost 6pm, babe,” Blaine playfully rolls his eyes and Kurt fights off a blush at the nickname.  
  
“Says the one who slept for 3 hours,” Kurt nudges Blaine, “come on, we should go help Carole with dinner.”  
  
Blaine gets out of bed first and stretches with his arms above his head and Kurt resists the urge to grab him by the waist where his shirt rides up.  
  
Kurt sits up on the bed and spends a good two seconds debating whether or not to grab Blaine like he wants to and kiss him for all he’s worth, and decides to give in to his temptation. Kurt pulls Blaine toward him so he stands between his legs, and his boyfriend makes this cute little confused frown before Kurt kisses him. Blaine’s hands go to Kurt’s face, resting on his cheeks to keep him from pulling away.  
  
“God, I love you so much,” Blaine whispers when he pulls away, as if its some secret that he loves Kurt and not something he’s declared in front of the entire population of McKinley High—or at least the ones who happened to be in the courtyard.  


“Love you too,” Kurt murmurs, dropping another quick kiss to Blaine’s lips before getting up. “C’mon, we really have to get downstairs now before my dad comes and gets us.”  
  
“Wait—“ Blaine grabs Kurt as he starts walking, pulling him by his shirt and kissing him one last time before letting him go. “Okay, lets go.”  
  
Kurt laughs lightly and shakes his head, in awe of how lucky he is to love and be loved by someone like Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!  
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
